The Golden Flight
The Golden Flight is a post-game gauntlet that is accessed by obtaining the original 259 medals in Miitopia: Harsh Edition and is located on the Northern DLC Island. It's a 100-floor gauntlet of enemies new and old, with 7 new, powerful bosses on every 20th floor (There are 3 on the 60th floor). You are able to save your progress by pressing the "Save and Quit" button in-battles or on the menu screen. All enemies have at least 750 hp in the Flight, with the exception of Fiends and Terror Fiends. Enemy Encounters Floors 1-20 (Retroputer III) *Imp X4 *Naughty Imp X3 *Brand-New Robot X3, Aging Robot X1 *Pom Pom Pom X5 *Bloon Loon Loon X5 *Pop Pop Pop X5 *Pop Poppy X5 *Pop-Up Puppet X2 *Hamburger Surprise X3 *Extra Spicy Burger X1 *Yeti X2 *Troll X3 *Iron General X1 *"Traveler's Friend" Frog X1 *"Fab Fairy"pole X3 *Ham Sandwich X3 *Purple Woof-o'-the-Wisp X2 *Black Butterfly X8 *Ulitmate Robot Warrior X4 *Retroputer III Floors 21-40 (Reader of Dreams) *Ancient Robot X1 *Black Snurp X5, Rare Snurp X1, Gold Snurp X1, Tasty Snurp X1 *Delicious Snurp X3 *Very Rare Snurp X3 *Rich Snurp X3 *Licorice Jelly X8 *Glamorous Pharaoh X2 *Pharaoh "Genie" X1, Pharaoh "Genie" II X1 *Replica Dark Lord X1 *Study of "Teammate" X2 *"Desert Celebrity" X1 *Space Goblin X8 *Super Alien X4 *Meteorite X5 *Fire Demon X2, Deadly Demon X1 *Fiend X2 *Healing Cloud X2, Blue Lizardman X 3 *Lizard"traveler"man X1 *Donnut Touchshroom X8 *Reader of Dreams Floors 41-60 (Bright Lord, Bright Sage, and Bright Sun) *Brave Mole X3 *Gold Glyph X4 *Ammonite Fossil x4 *"Traveler" Wind X2 *Terror Fiend X1 *Snow Griffin X4 *Slorm X5 *Twerpea X2 *Imp "Cheery Granny" X2 *Wild Running Nose X3 *Ice Coolman X2 *"Traveler" Tower X1 *Banshee Brainbox X5 *Dark Medusa X3 *Black Harpy X3 *Doo-Whopper X2 *Medal X4 *Ultra Dangerous Bomb X2 *Facerberus X2 *Bright Lord, Bright Sage, Bright Sun Floors 61-80 (Rainbow Cumulus) *Cactus Cool X4 *Terror Fiend X2 *Unicorn X2, Grape Cloud X2 *Egglet X2 *Angry Queen X3 *Moldy Mummy X3 *Puppetmaster X2 *Calamitous Armor X3 *Punk Pengy X3 *Extra Spicy Burger X2 *Butterfly "Scaredy-Cat" X1, Black Butterfly X4 *Red "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog X1, Arachno"Middle Fab Fairy" X1, "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl X1 *"Friend from Nimbus" UFO X2 *Red Orochi X2 *"Prickly Husband" Cobra X1 *Doom Shield X4 and Doom Sword X4 *Gold Crystal X2 *Fiend X4* (On the first turn, all Fiends are scripted to use their weaker physical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) *Unicorn X4 *Rainbow Cumulus Floors 81-Apex (100) (Goldie) *Egglet X8 *Healing Cloud X6 *Retroputer II X3 *Terror Fiend X3* (On the first turn, all Fiends are scripted to use their weaker physical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) *Unicorn X6 *Puppetmaster X2 *Replica Dark Lord X1 *"Great Sage"'s Left Hand X1 *"Great Sage"'s Right Hand X1 *Medal X4 *Moldy Mummy X5 *Egglet X4 *King Of Hounds X1, Dragon Lord X1 *Dark King X1, Dark Queen X1 *King Cow X1, Calc King X1 *Frog King X1, Frog Queen X1 *Evil Sage X1 *Dark Sun X1 *Terror Fiend X4* (On the first turn, all Fiends are scripted to use their weaker physical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) *Goldie Rewards After a very long trudge climbing the Flight, you earn: #70,000 G #4 Omglet ★s #1 Omglet ★★ #Rising the Level Cap from 35 to 50 #Life Sprinkles grow from 1 to 5 #The Puppeteer and Mermaid Jobs Category:Locations Category:The Golden Flight Category:Harsh Edition Category:CrazyMew37